1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of generating frozen mixtures, and in some embodiments in the field of ice cream manufacture.
2. Related Art
Ice cream, one of many frozen confections, is a well known and favorite desert of millions of people. It is commonly prepared by mixing ingredients such as milk, dairy products, sugar, emulsifying agents, stabilizers, colorants and flavoring agents, sometimes in admixture with solid ingredients that are to be dispersed through the final product, agitating the ingredients while they are chilled and then freezing the mixture.